If Only You Knew, Part One
by Shukuron
Summary: Lionel, Chris, and Claire are on a new adventure. And Chris has a secret and Lionel wants to know it badly. There is yaoi (guyxguy)involved, so you are warned.


Author's Note: Contains yaoi (guyxguy) so if you don't like and appreciate the fine aspects of yaoi-type stories, stop now and discontinue reading. Also, if in the game I overlooked the fact that Lionel and Chirs are brothers or some how related, I didn't know. In this story, they are not bloodly related in any way, okay?  
  
Disclaimed: I do not own Resident Evil,, Claire, Chris, Lionel, or Umbrella Corp or anything else related to this zombie game hit. I only wish I do.   
  
Chapteer One: If Only You Knew, Part One  
  
The world is in chaos and a group of three currently isolated people do their best to survive and bring down the wretched umbrella Corp. The sun is rising, the start of a new day, and our first scene brings us to a broken down brick building, just outside of houston, Texas, in the middle of no where. A jet is parked nearby.  
  
Our heros (Lionel, Chris, and Claire) lay sleeping in two separate rooms; Chris and Lionel in one room, Claire in the other. Claire is sprawled all over the bed, face down, sheets bundled over her. You can see drool escpae her mouth and soak into the pillow.  
  
Chris' eyes flutter open. He lays face to face with Lionel and stares at his sleeping face. "If you onle knew," he whispers.  
  
Lionel then opens his eyes and looks at Chris. "If I only knew what Chris," he said in his sleepy, groggy voce.   
  
Chris' heart races. "Huh-hum-" And he quickly recovers. "I,- I was just trying to remember something from my dream is all. Sorry that I woke you." his heart slows back to normal.  
  
Lionel searches Chris' eyes, but gets nothing. "Okay?--"  
  
Chris: "I--"  
  
"Hey," Lionel interrupted, noticing something. "Aren't you supposed to be on top of the covers? I don't want Claire walking in here getting some funny ideas you know." He gets out of bed (Free Willie peeps out for a second and hides back in hs dark hole quickly) and heads for the restroom.  
  
When Chris notices Free Willie's peep show, he can't help but smile. Then frowns. "Hey Lionel, when you asked, "If I only knew what Chris," I lied. I don't even think I had a dream and if i did, i wouldn't want to remember it anyways, you know."  
  
Lionel stops in the bathroom door and turns around, confused. his cheast is bare and hard and flat and muscular and Chris goes hard just seeing it. He let's his hear race again. "Well, why did you say it? 'If you only knew?' "  
  
Chris gulps, swallowing his sudden lake of spit in his mouth, suddenly very nervous and rightfully so. Two guns can be seen lying on two different tables on either side of the bed. "Well, yo usee Lionel--i've been thinking, these thoughts, I huh, I have these feelings for, for--"  
  
Lionel interrupts, again. "Well, spit it out all ready. You have these feelings for what, who?" Lionel sits back down on the bed, beside Chris and really close.  
  
Chris hardens even more, but though it can be seen outside of the covers, Lionel doesn't seem to notice.  
  
Chris gazes into Lionel's eyes. "For--"  
  
And as he whispers "you", three gun shots could beheard in the house, destroying the "y" word before it could reach the fertile grounds of the ears of Lionel.  
  
Both guys immediately reach for their guns and head out their room for Claire's. Four humanoid zombies and one dog zombie are seen at Clair's door. The dog turns on them.  
  
Lionel: "Shit!" And takes it down with two shots. Chris shoots and kills another zombie, whie Claire, dressed in her bra and panties, kills a second one. After a few more shots from each of them, all remaining zombies in the house are taken down.  
  
Lionel's eyes linger on Claire (I hope their not related, but i don't know, i think Chris and Claire are siblings), while Chris' eyes display hurt when he notices that Lionel has eyes only for Claire. Chris covers his pain up and takes control. "We can't stay here anymore. It's no longer safe. There'll be more. Get dressed. Let's go."  
  
They head back to each other's rooms and start to get dressed. Chris, one leg in his pant, pauses to look at Lionel put on his black shirt, which fits perfectly to his chest, and thinks, 'If only, if only."  
  
"What?" Lionel, noticing that Chris was staring, starts puttingon his pants.  
  
"Nothing," says Chris, blushing deeply. But Lionel doesn't notice. And Chris finishes putting on his jeans and the searches for his shirt.  
  
"Oh, and what were you about to say about your feelings or whatever?"  
  
Chris almost considered telling him, but then changed his mind, knowing the moment has passed. Putting on his matching black shirt, Chris pause, and then says, "Nothing Lionel. it was nothing."  
  
"Okay, whatever." And sits on the bed and proceeds to put on his shoes.  
  
"Hum, Lionel," Chris starts, his shirt now on. Lionel turns around and looks at him. "I--"  
  
Claire opens the door and yells, "Come on you guys. Let's go. There's more zombies near by."  
  
Lionel ignores her. "Well?"  
  
"Never mind," Chris says, not wanting Claire around for this. He puts on his shoes. "Let's go."  
  
Lionel stares at him questionly, congusingly, then shakes his head. "Whatever."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the jet, Chris glances over at Lionel and starres at his muscular bod and at his beautiful face. And he thinks, 'If you only knew. If you only knew.' He faces back to the front. Claire takes off into the air. Zombies can be seen below, looking up at them from the ground. And Chris' eyes water up. 'Will I ever have him for my own?' 


End file.
